Vehicles
by fallingxfromxgrace
Summary: A short collection of.. I couldn't even call them oneshots. They're just random thoughts of Naru x Mai.
1. Random Thought 1

_A/N: These random thoughts of Naru x Mai take place after Naru returns from England. By this time, Mai knows who Naru really is (or at least I hope, considering I've never actually read the novels. I hope to but I have to find them first.) I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters, btw._

The rain pounded against the car roof, pouring down in sheets over the windows. They sat there, in the parking lot in front of Mai's apartment building. An awkward, sad silence filled the air inside the vehicle.

"I love you, Naru.." Mai whispered, barely audible above the roar of the rain.

Naru's heart began to beat wildly, his hands clutching the steering wheel tighter. He stared straight ahead at the windshield, trying to form any rational thoughts that would convince himself that she only _thought_ she loved him.

"I'm not Gene," Naru said simply, without emotion. Thoughts flew wildly around his head, in a whirlwind of guilt and betrayal.

_"You know she loves you!"_ shrieked a small voice from somewhere within. He struggled to ignore it, to betray his own heart yet again. Naru risked a glance at the silent girl sitting next to him, noticing the streaks of tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked down, trying to concentrate on her wringing hands.

"It was never Gene I fell in love with, Naru..." Mai trailed off. She looked up at him with those beautiful amber eyes, still wet with tears. His heart shattered.

Mai stepped out of the car and began to cross the courtyard of the apartment complex. Naru watched her form walk slowly across the yard, watching as the rain enveloped her like a mist. She disappeared slowly from his vision, like too many of the ghosts he and the rest of his team had encountered. A sudden flood of memories over the last couple of years penetrated his mind, and every single memory involved Mai.

Without any coherent thought, Naru threw open the door of the car. The only important thing, the only thing that had _ever_ mattered, was slipping away from him.

**"Mai!"** Naru shouted, as he ran across the yard.


	2. Random Thought 2

Again, I don't own Ghost Hunt or its characters.

Naru opened the van's back doors and began to bark out orders. Everyone gathered around.

"Hara-san, Brown-san, begin a preliminary walkthrough of the place. Lin, Takigawa-san begin taking in the monitors and shelves." Naru reached into the van and handed a box to Ayako. "Take these into the base with Lin and Takigawa." Ayako grumbled as she grabbed the box and hurried after Lin and Bou-san. Naru looked at Mai, who was gazing at the house up on the hill. "Mai, grab the microphones."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Mai said sheepishly. She moved to the back of the van, next to Naru, and bent over slightly so she could reach in and pull the box out. Naru took this opportunity to stand behind her, gently placing his hands on her hips while pulling her close to him. Mai's eyes widened slightly, and her cheeks flushed visibly.

"Mai..." Naru said softly, his voice laced in a mixture of love and passion.

"He's never been this playful before," she thought pleasantly. Mai straightened up slowly, almost teasingly, and pushed herself against Naru. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. His hands wandered over her hips, down her thighs, and underneath her skirt.

She reached a hand behind her and grabbed the back of his neck, as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down her silky neck.

"Naru..." Mai murmured, her eyes half closed, as she started to lose herself in the moment. She tugged on his hair gently, moaning softly as his lips found their way to her shoulder. She pushed herself against him more, her body melting into his.

As Mai turned her head to the side, Naru's lips locked onto hers in earnest delight.

Bou-san and Ayako could be heard arguing loudly as they left the house and made their way back down the hill towards the van.

"I love you, Mai," Naru whispered into her ear.

Mai turned around to face him. She kissed his cheek and whispered back, "I love you too, Naru."

He smiled down at her, one of those rare smiles that he never really cared to show anyone but her. As Bou-san and Ayako's voices grew louder, he grabbed a box and began walking towards the house.

"Mai, microphones," he called over his shoulder at the young woman, as he departed. Mai grabbed the box, and began the long walk up to the house. She chuckled to herself after noticing how low Naru was carrying the box he had picked up.

Apparently, Bou-san had noticed as well. As he passed by Naru on the way down the hill, he asked "Hey, Naru-bou, is that box too heavy for you? Want me to give you a hand?"

Naru's face tinted a slight rosy color as he snapped at Bou-san and pushed past him, hurrying up to the house. 


	3. Random Thought 3

_A/N: I just found this again after a long while and had this floating around in my head._

"Try again, Mai."

"Arrrgh!" She banged her hands on the steering wheel. "This is stupid! I can't do it, Naru!" she yelled.

Naru looked over at the woman behind the wheel. Her cheeks were flushed, partly in frustration and partly due to the warm summer evening. She stared out the windshield, as the bloated summer sun cast its dying orange rays across her face.

They were currently parked in a meadow out in the country, sitting in an old farm truck. The flowers surrounding them were brilliant warm hues of reds, pinks and yellows.

"Mai." She turned to look at him, and he couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked with little beads of sweat on the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks had a rosy glow.

Her eyes locked onto his, and for a minute, she lost herself in those azure pools. She didn't notice when he grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers gently.

"Try again," he told her.

She sighed in resignation. "Tell me what to do again?"

"Put it back in neutral and turn the ignition." Mai slipped the shift back into neutral and started the truck.

"Now, push in the clutch with your right foot and the brake with your left, and put it in first gear." She did as she was told.

"Take your foot off the brake and, while slowly releasing the clutch, press on the accelerator." Mai's hands gripped the steering wheel, her lips set in grim determination. The truck shuddered and jerked forward with a start.

"Push the pedal a little more," he told her. "That's it, let the clutch out." The truck rolled forward slowly, and Mai's eyes lit up.

"Naru, I'm doing it!" She looked at him and grinned widely.

"Mai, tree."

"Waaah!" She turned the wheel and managed to maneuver around it. Naru chuckled quietly to himself. "Let's try second gear."

After practicing for another hour (followed by a lovely surprise picnic Naru brought), they found themselves lying in the bed of the truck. Mai snuggled against Naru as he wrapped his arms around her securely.

"Ready to call it a night?" he asked quietly, kissing her forehead.

"Just a few more minutes," she murmured. The night sky had finally arrived and the sky was blanketed in stars. She closed her eyes as the crickets sang them a lullaby.


End file.
